Mirada inocente y hemorragia nasal
by Noda Megumi
Summary: Es de madrugada, y Mello está pensando en su cuarto...conciliar el sueño ha sido misión imposible durante las últimas noches, puesto que el deseo cegador de tenerlo a Near entre sus brazos revuelve travieso sus más variados pensamientos...


Mirada inocente y hemorragia nasal

Siempre es lo mismo: otra noche de desvelo, otra noche de vigilia, estoy harto. Quiero verte near, tenerte entre mis brazos, quiero que seas mío, si, mío, de mi propiedad, quiero escucharte gritar con todas tus fuerzas, quiero hacerte perder la cordura, que no te importe nada más que estar conmigo.

Ahhhhh, como puede ser que aún no tenga las agallas para buscarte?

Tener estos pensamientos solo me hace sentir sucio. Sé que es estúpido sólo pensarte y no hacer nada.

Pero que puedo hacer? Matt aún está aquí, el condenado nunca duerme, y por cómo van las cosas parece que yo tampoco.

Hey rubio, que estás pensando tanto?- le dijo matt burlonamente sin quitar la vista de su consola.

Que no me llames así, idiota- le contesté con furia.

Ah, ah, parece que tanto pensar lo puso de mal humor a la niña rubia- contestó su mejor amigo entre risas.

Definitivamente me estaba haciendo salir de mis cabales-a quien llamas niña- le grite agarrándolo de su remera

…

En ese momento hice "click", él tiene razón, parezco una niña esperando que su príncipe azul llegue- ¡JAMAS!- pensé en voz alta mientras lo soltaba y me enderezaba

Matt se quedó mirándome como quien mira a uno de esos vagabundos que andan por la calle hablando solos o diciendo que el fin del mundo está por llegar…

No me preocupe en darle explicaciones me dirigí hacia la puerta

Hey era una broma, a dónde vas? Escuche la voz de matt cuando cerraba la puerta de mi habitación

Comencé a caminar rápidamente por esos corredores, podía sentir la adrenalina, eran las 3de la madrugada, la hora perfecta, nadie en los pasillos, falta para que los despertadores suenen, y ya todos están bastante adentrados en sus sueños.

Llegué a la habitación del albino, no me iba a detener a golpear por supuesto, pero, y si near estaba dormido? Mmm en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en eso…no importa, lo violaré dormido. (mi- maldito desesperado¬¬)

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa near estaba en la alfombra armando uno de sus puzles, cerré la puerta con traba y me quede unos segundos mirándolo, el con la vista en su juego sin siquiera inmutarse me dirigió la palabra con frialdad- que necesitas mello.

Una inevitable sonrisa surco mi rostro, voy a devorarte near" pensé.

Me abalancé hacia el agarrándolo de los brazos y posándome encima de sus caderas

A ti-le susurre al oído

Mello esta posición es molesta, suéltame…- se quejó near desviando la mirada sin ninguna expresión

Haciendo caso omiso a sus quejidos comencé a besar su cuello mientras desprendía la camisa, y recorría con mis dedos su cuerpo, no tarde en bajar y empezar a lamer sus tetillas

Nggg, mello detente, que cree..ahhmmm

No me detendré near, yo sé que te gusto, y hoy vas a ser mío

Near abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, debe ser la primera vez que me mira a los ojos fijamente por tantos segundos pensé, sonreí otra vez y le baje el bóxer blanco, empezando a masturbarlo.

Nhhhgg, near mordiéndose el labio cerraba los ojos, estaba indiscutiblemente sonrojado

Mmm… esto es mejor que en mis sueños, pensé mientras miraba una última vez el rostro de este y empezaba a lamer su pene suave y níveo

Ahhhhhhhh, detente meellloo, ummm

Que me detenga? Pero si recién comenzamos…-mientras recorría sus labios con dos de mis dedos- lámelos- le ordené

Ni lo…aghh- aproveche el momento para darle un beso apasionado que, para mi sorpresa fue correspondido-

Near te quiero- ah? Que estaba diciendo? Cocccomo puede ser que se me haya escapado eso, y… y solo por un beso… me quede mirándolo esperando alguna respuesta como un idiota, sabía que near no respondería a eso, aun así…

Yo…yo también..-musito near desviando la mirada con la cara roja.

Prometo que esto te gustara- le susurre al oído

Lamí "seximente" dos de mis dedos, near me observaba como hipnotizado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo veía también sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos-

Introduje mis dedos en su pequeña cavidad virgen, primero uno, luego los dos, comenzando a moverlos suavemente

AHHHggss-near comenzó a gritar pero le tape la boca y me acerque-

No grites, si no nos descubrirán- y comencé a besarlo nuevamente, nuestras lenguas recorrían desmesuradamente la boca del otro, por momentos mordía los labios de near, sabían delicioso, por otros no quería despegar mis labios de los suyos, besarlo, era como…mágico.

Quite mis dedos de su cuerpo, me aleje un poco para quitarme la remera y desprenderme el cierre del pantalón- near me observaba con los ojos entreabiertos, sé que si las miradas hablaran, en ese momento se habría escuchado por toda la habitación un TE DESEO estrepitosamente excitante.

Acerque mi miembro a su cavidad, near temblaba un poco, entonces me dispuse a besarlo

No te preocupes, relájate- le dije comenzando a masturbarlo nuevamente

Ahhhhhhh, mmm—asintió con la cabeza mientras gemía

Comencé a penetrarlo lentamente ya espere hasta que se acostumbrara…

Mello, ya, has algo- exclamo el albino mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Empecé con estocadas lentas, cielos, se siente tan jodidamente bien, y observarlo a near, la luz de la luna muestra desvergonzadamente su hermosa desnudez, su pálido y delgado cuerpo

Ahhhhhhh mello, mas, mahhhs fuerte- gemía near en mi oído

Lo levanté y lo puse encima de mí agarrando sus caderas para que las embestidas fueran más profundas y rápidas

Mmmm near, me gustas mucho, yo…- le dije al oído mientras sentía como estaba a punto de correrme

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo contrayendo sus cuerpos y luego relajándolos descansando uno encima del otro.

Mello, tu, tu, tú me quieres? Preguntó near mientras recorría con sus dedos el pecho del mayor.

Bromeas? Yo te amo near- le dije besándolo con ardor

Entonces…podemos volver a hacerlo antes de que todos despierten?- le preguntó near con mirada inocente a mello haciendo que al rubio le diera una hemorragia nasal.

Fin!


End file.
